oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Garden of Tranquillity
Details Farming *Completion of the following quests: **Creature of Fenkenstrain ***Priest in Peril ***The Restless Ghost |items = *Ring of charos *All tool leprechaun tools **A rake **A seed dibber **A spade **Secateurs (Magic secateurs work) **A watering can **A gardening trowel *A marigold seed *3+ cabbage seeds (planting both allotments isn't required but increases chances of surviving) *3+ onion seeds (planting both allotments isn't required but increases chances of surviving) *2 plant cures *A hammer *A fishing rod *A rune/pure essence *A pestle and mortar *A filled plant pot *2 compost/supercompost/ultracompost Recommended: *Compost/supercompost/ultracompost *An amulet of nature *A fishing/fly fishing rod (at least in your bank; ultimately optional but highly recommended) *teleport method to the following patch locations: **Varrock **Draynor Village (amulet of glory) **Port Phasmatys farm (Ectophial) **Ardougne farm (Ardougne cloak 2+) **Catherby farm (Camelot Teleport) **Burthorpe tavern (games necklace) **Edgeville Monastery (combat bracelet or amulet of glory) **Lumbridge **Falador }} Getting started Note:' To obtain the ring of charos(a), you need only complete the first few steps of this quest. :To start the quest, go to the kitchen in , and then go east and then south into a fenced garden where is. Speak to her and she will hand over a of the plants she needs. Farming equipment Throughout the quest the player should have these items present in their inventory. *A *A *A * *A *A Ring enchantment Players should then get the obtained from , head for , and talk to the . Be careful, if you have more than one ring of charos in your inventory, the others will disappear. He will tell a story about before she was married to , as well as the origin of the ring of charos. Give the ring to the Wise Old Man, after which he will ask seven questions to test whether the player is capable for the possession of an activated ring. Note that if you answer the first six questions correctly, the seventh question can be answered in any way. The questions are below, with the correct answers in bold: 1/7: Two goblins are fighting over the colour of their armour. What do you do? *Leave them to it. Armour's not going to help - any noob could take them. *Kill them both and steal their bronze spears. *'Show them a range of colours so that they can come to a compromise.' 2/7: A Drunken dwarf offers you a kebab. What do you do? *Run away leaving the lonely dwarf on its own. *Stand there until he gets annoyed and attacks you. *'Take his generous gift even though you have no need for it.' 3/7: Are you enjoying your experience of Farming? *Yes. *Definitely. *'It's absolutely, unquestionably the most interesting thing I've ever done!' 4/7: A dwarf asks you to put on a silly golden helmet so that you can be fired from a cannon into a wall. What do you do? *Refuse this crazy request blankly. *Put the helmet on the dwarf and fire him into the wall. *'Put on the silly helmet and jump into the cannon.' 5/7: You meet Pkmaster0036 in the wilderness who asks you who is the greatest player killer in the world. How do you answer? *Cower in fear and quickly cast teleport to Varrock. *I am, prepare to meet your doom Pkmaster0036! *'You of course Pkmaster0036, no one could ever challenge your greatness!' 6/7: Queen Ellamaria orders you to go on a foolish quest without any offer of reward. What do you say? *Stop ordering me about and get back behind the bar where you belong! *I'll do whatever you ask - I just love the monarchy! *'Ask me nicely and I might consider it.' 7/7: A Draynor bank guard asks you if you've seen any suspicious characters lately, because the bank has been robbed. What do you say? *Yes, that wise old man over there looks incredibly dodgy. *If I do I'll let you know. *'No, especially not that wise old man, who doesn't look at all suspicious.' After answering the questions correctly, the Wise Old Man will enchant the ring of charos and return it to the player. The player will need to wear the activated ring (shown as "ring of charos(a)") and use the dialog with "(Charm)" to persuade most of the the queen asked to find. Obtaining the seeds :Note: Players can visit the NPCs in any order. Also, note that when crops you plant for , and fully grow, you will receive a message in your chat box. The seeds for these NPCs must be planted after talking to them. Using an can be very helpful for this quest. Elstan, farming patch south of Falador ''Items required: The ring of charos(a), farming equipment and a marigold seed.'' ''Recommended: Compost/supercompost/ultracompost'' Go to the between and , north of the cabbage patch. Talk to the gardener asking if he has any Delphinium seeds to spare. Select the 'charm' responses until he asks you to plant some . Agree to his request without using the "charm" option. After speaking with Elstan, the player must grow marigolds in the nearby from seed to flower. In exchange for the harvested marigolds, Elstan will hand over the s. If you lose these seeds, speak to Elstan again, and he will provide you with more. Lyra, farming patch west of Port Phasmatys ''Items required: The ring of charos(a), farming equipment, 3 onion seeds'' ''Recommended: Compost/supercompost/ultracompost, the Ectophial or Dramen/Lunar staff for fairy ring '' or , and a plant cure. '' :'Note:' Farming payment will not work for this section. Go to the between and . Speak to at the s asking if she has any orchid seeds to spare and select the charm responses until she asks you to grow some s. '''Agree to her offer without using the "charm" option.' After speaking with Lyra, the player must grow onions in a nearby , water the plantation every turn, and cure disease if necessary. Water the plantation and while the onions grow, head off and visit another gardener. When the onions are fully grown, speak to Lyra again. She will give you three s and three s for your effort. Kragen, farming patch north of Ardougne ''Items required: The ring of charos(a), farming equipment, and 3 cabbage seeds.'' ''Recommended: Compost/supercompost/ultracompost and a plant cure.'' :Note: Farming payment will not work for this section. Go to the north of . Speak to at the s asking if he has any snowdrop seeds to spare and select the charm responses until he asks you to grow some s. Agree to his offer without using the "charm" option. After speaking with Kragen, the player must grow s in a nearby , water the plantation every turn, and cure disease if necessary. Water the plantation, and head off and visit another gardener. When the s are fully grown, speak to Kragen again. He will reward your efforts with four s. Dantaera, farming patch in Catherby ''Items required: Ring of charos(a), a gardening trowel, secateurs and a filled plant pot (can be bought from Vanessa next to the allotment farming patch north of Catherby).'' ''Recommended: A Camelot teleport and an amulet of glory (for Edgeville teleport), or having started The Giant Dwarf.'' Go to farming patch and talk to . Charm her, and Dantaera will let you cut a branch of the , which is on the top of (not to be confused with White Wolf Mountain), near the . After talking to Dantaera, the player should prepare a , a pair of , a and a with water. Teleport to and head west, to the top of Ice Mountain and find the white tree. Use the pair of secateurs on the tree, and the player will get a . Use it on the plant pot with soil (you will need a trowel) and water it. After a while, the branch will grow into a sapling and is ready to be planted in the tree patch in 's garden in . Brother Althric, Edgeville Monastery Players should not throw away or destroy the ring before being told by Althric to do so. The steps mentioned in this section should be followed strictly. ''Items required: Ring of charos(a) and a fishing rod (optional)'' ''Recommended: An amulet of glory (for Edgeville teleport) or combat bracelet to teleport right to it.'' Go to the garden at the northern side of the , with the equipped. Try to take the rose seeds, and will stop the player. Try to charm him, and he will claim the player is wearing an "evil talisman" and demands that the player throw it into the well in , or simply destroy it. Players should not throw away or destroy the ring before being told by Althric to do so. :Note: It is suggested that the player should go to Edgeville and throw the ring in the local well. Otherwise, the player will have to go to and pickpocket again in order to recover the ring. He is located at the top floor of the castle. With the ring thrown away or destroyed, players can go to the monastery and attempt to take the seeds again. This time, Brother Althric will be pleased and will allow the player to take the rose seeds. Players need all three kinds of rose seeds - s, s and s. If the player has thrown the ring into the well, the monk will mention a method to recover it. Players should get their own / , ( and do not work) and use it with the well in Edgeville. It might take several tries, but the ring can eventually be recovered. Bernald, The Toad and Chicken in Burthorpe ''Items required: Ring of charos(a), a rune/pure essence, a pestle and mortar, 2 plant cures and a hammer.'' ''Recommended: A games necklace (for teleport).'' Go to (you can use a or the ). Go to the pub, and enter the garden on the eastern side. Talk to and charm him. He will tell the player that his vines are dying and needs a cure. Use '''''one plant cure on the vine, and you will find it's not working. Talk to Bernald again, and he will instruct you to find at . Head south to the in Taverley (near the entrance gate dividing the and areas) and speak to Alain. He will provide a method of enhancing the 's power. Do not use the "charm" option in dialogue, or he will refuse to help you. After speaking with Alain, use a on a / to crush the stone into , and then use the on the shards to make some . Use the dust with the remaining plant cure potion to get a . Bring the potion back to Bernald in Burthorpe, and use it on the diseased vines. The vines will now be cured. Talk to Bernald, and he will give some Burthorpe s. If you lose these seeds, talk to Bernald, and he will provide you with more. Getting the statues ''Recommended: A Lumbridge and Falador teleport.'' :Note: The plants take a while to grow (the white tree being the longest time), so it is recommended to and to get the statues while the plants are growing. Players can talk to and ask about getting the statues. She will provide a for the player to push or pull the statues. When there is a statue on the trolley, the player can choose to "Push" or "Pull" the trolley, causing the trolley to move one square away from or towards the player respectively. The option "Big push" allows the trolley to move several squares away from the player. A is recommended for players to get to the statues' original places. Statue of a former king, Lumbridge Walk or teleport to ; then, walk out of the . Examine both statues, and use the on the one described as the statue of a "king" (should be the one on the south side). Push or pull the trolley across the bridge directly outside the castle. Once the trolley is on the other side of , the scene will immediately change to the north backyard of . Push or pull the trolley to the east, and then south into the garden. Be careful not to get the trolley stuck or you will have to logout and log back in to reset it. if the statue at any point gets "recaptured" (if you take too long to place it on the spot for the statue) , you can get another trolley from the queen and you have to go back to Lumbridge and get statue again. The statue should be placed on the eastern side slot against the wall. When the trolley is pushed beside the spot, use the "place" option to place the statue, and the trolley will return to the player's inventory automatically. Statue of Saradomin, Falador Walk or teleport to , and use the on the statue; a will appear, showing two s, and at the north gate being killed by a player spoof named while the player tries to push the statue onto the trolley. After the cutscene, the player should pull or push the trolley out of Falador as soon as possible. If the player uses too much time, the guards will discover the statue has been stolen, and the player will have to start it all over again. Once the trolley is out of Falador, the scene will immediately change to the north backyard of . Again, push or pull the trolley to the east, and then south, into 's garden. The statue should be placed on the central slot. When the trolley is next to the spot, use the "place" option to place the statue, and the trolley will return to the player's inventory automatically. Gardening ''Items required: Ring of charos(a), farming equipment, two buckets of compost and all seeds and saplings from earlier sections. Note: There is no tool leprechaun in the Garden.'' You will not need to add to the allotments in the garden, nor water any of the patches. Use the to wipe out the in all farming patches, and plant the seeds/sapling to where they should be placed. However, you will need to add compost to the orchid pots before planting them. The plants in Ellamaria's Garden take 10-15 minutes to grow and cannot die. Make sure you've watered your White Tree Shoot or it won't work when you try to plant it. After all patches are fully grown and the statues are in place, talk to , and she will ask the player to get . Go to King Roald, located in the south-east side of the on the ground floor. Talk to him while wearing the ring of Charos (a), and charm him when possible (or continue on without charming for an amusing conversation). A will play with the Queen giving him a tour. Don't open any interfaces after the end of the cutscene or walk away from the queen, otherwise you will have to fetch the king again. After a short , the queen will reward the player and the quest is complete. Congratulations! Rewards Farming experience *An activated ring of charos - players can wear the activated ring to charm various NPCs to pay less for certain services, or get choices that are otherwise unavailable. *An apple tree seed *An acorn *5 guam seeds *4-dose compost potion, can be used on a full compost bin to turn compost into supercompost. *After the quest, the player can visit the garden and pick 4 fruits from the white tree. They regrow after some time, similar to other fruit bearing trees. Each fruit restores about 8% of energy. }} Required for completing * * (Medium, pick a - will take a few minutes for a fruit to spawn after finishing quest) Trivia *The player spoof that comes and attacks the two guards while you're taking the statue has the same name as the that the asks you about. *Since the seventh question has two correct answers, it is possible that just getting six out of seven correct is all that is needed. Upon trying, any answer to the seventh question will work so long as the previous six were answered correctly. *Despite the fact that refers to the patches as "they have been filled with extremely fertile soil that was very expensive to import", you still use regular compost on the plant pots to plant the orchids, although supercompost is also adequate. *When Queen Ellamaria slaps at the end of the last cutscene, a health bar shows up above the King's head. *When speaking to Kragen, the main character charms him by asking, "What ails you, my friend?" This may be a reference to Pepin the Healer from Diablo 1. Then, the main character asks, "So, what can I do for you?" This may be a reference to Griswold the blacksmith from the same game series. Category:Garden of Tranquillity